


Aphrodite's Siren Smiles

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Sex Pollen, Top Steve Rogers, not really dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Trapped in the basement of the Red Skull's castle 70 years after they'd first been there, Steve has to deal with the inappropriate, chemical-induced horniness of his boyfriend.





	Aphrodite's Siren Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velleities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velleities/gifts).



> Title from "The Chemicals" by Garbage. 
> 
> Ideas shamelessly stolen from velleities. This is for you, bb ❤️
> 
> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Square "Location: Red Skull's Castle"

Steve hadn’t been sure about bringing Bucky along on this mission, but his boyfriend had insisted that he wasn’t afraid to face his past. The closer they got to the Red Skull’s castle, however, the tenser Bucky was getting, until it felt to Steve as though he was ready to damn near vibrate out of his skin.

“There’s no shame in you going back, Buck,” Steve murmured. “We’re not even sure any Hydra operatives are hiding here. I can probably manage it on my own.”

“Fuck off, Steve,” Bucky muttered back, which Steve took to mean, ‘Thanks for caring, I love you, but I’ll be okay’.

As they entered the castle, Bucky with his gun ready and Steve with his shield up, they found it to be deserted. There were, however, signs of recent life, as though whoever had been there had left in a hurry. There were plates on a table with half eaten slices of bread only just beginning to go moldy; glasses half full of beer with flies buzzing around the rims.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance, and kept going. 

Most of the upper floors were still gone from the fire during the war, but the lower floors and basement were still intact. It was to the basement that they headed next, sweeping each room to make sure there was no one still there. 

There was a room at the end of a long corridor which was different from the others. The door was metal, and thick, and it took both of them a few tries to get it open. 

It was empty, aside from a metal operating table. 

“What the hell?” Bucky murmured…

…as the door clanged shut behind them.

They ran towards it, but it was shut fast, and no amount of super strength would open it. 

“Tony, can you hear us?” Steve said into his comm.

“Yeah, Cap, I can hear you.” Tony’s voice was fuzzy, but it was there.

“We’re trapped in a basement room. I don’t know whether the door was set to shut or whether there was someone here with us. Either way…”

There was a hissing noise, like air through a vent, and the air in the room suddenly smelled vaguely sweet.

“Shit, poison?” Steve asked, trying to cover his mouth.

“I don’t think so,” Bucky replied dreamily. “I don’t feel bad. I feel kinda… good.”

Steve’s eyes widened in alarm. “Buck, what’s going on?”

“You okay, Cap?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know. Just work on getting us out of here, okay? Steve out.”

He switched off the comm as Bucky stalked over to him, eyes narrowed and pupils blown so wide there was only a thin ring of blue around them. 

“Buck?”

Bucky reached Steve, and pressed close against him, nuzzling his neck. “Mmm, Steve, god you smell so good,” he murmured, hips shifting restlessly. Steve could feel Bucky’s cock, hard and heavy, pressing against his hip, and he drew back.

“Buck, what’s wrong?”

“Wrong?” Bucky smiled goofily at him. “Nothing’s wrong, Steve. I just. Wow, you’re really turning me on right now.” 

“Buck, now is really not the time, we’ve got to get out… Oh god.” The weird sweet smell. It must have been some kind of chemical, but why was it affecting Bucky and not Steve?

“Steve, god, touch me,” Bucky begged, practically humping Steve's leg. Steve took a step backwards. 

“Buck, no, you’ve gotta wait until we get out of here and Tony can fix whatever they did to you.”

Bucky shook his head. “I can’t wait, Steve! Want you to touch me, fuck me, make me come, please!”

Steve was torn. On the one hand, it sounded as though Bucky was almost in distress from how turned on he was. On the other, it was hardly informed consent. Yes, they had a very active sex life—perhaps even more than normal couples, given how often they had sex—but Steve didn’t feel quite right about taking advantage of Bucky when he was under the influence of… whatever it was.

“Buck, I can’t.”

“Sure you can, Steve. All you have to do is put your hand on my cock, please, and I’ll do all the work. I just need you!”

Bucky began to undo his pants, and Steve closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. When he opened them again, Bucky had his hand down his pants and was moaning as he stroked himself. 

“God, Steve, fuck, it’s not enough, I need you, please!” Bucky was damn near sobbing now, and Steve sighed. 

“Okay. God, please don’t hate me when this wears off.”

Bucky pounced.

Steve only just managed to catch him and hold them both up, as Bucky kissed him deeply. Setting Bucky back down on the ground, Steve reached into his pants and took hold of his cock, starting to stroke. 

Bucky began to fuck his fist, moaning loudly into the echoey room. “Oh god, oh Steve, that’s it, baby, don’t stop, oh my god yes yes yes yes _Steve_!” Steve felt Bucky’s cock pulse in his hand, and milked him dry. He was about to pull his hand away when he noticed something.

Bucky was still hard.

“Buck, are you…?”

Bucky kissed him again, hard enough that their teeth clacked together. “Oh god, Steve, want your cock in me, please!”

“Buck, I don’t bring lube with me on missions!” Steve responded pleadingly, but Bucky was already stripping off his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He got down on all fours, ass in the air, and looked over his shoulder.

Steve groaned in frustration. If that was gonna help then he had to do it, but with nothing to use for lube he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. His own treacherous cock was hard and straining against his stealth suit, and he followed Bucky's lead, pushing the pants and his underwear down to his ankles before getting on his knees behind Bucky. 

“I’m gonna make you come again, okay?” Steve told him. “Then I can use your come as lube. Is that okay?”

“Please, god, Steve, yes, do it!”

Bucky sounded desperate now, and Steve began to jerk him. It only took a couple of minutes before Bucky was gasping and coming again, and Steve caught every drop in his hand. He smoothed Bucky's come onto his own cock, then positioned himself and began to press inside Bucky’s ass. 

Bucky moaned, trying to fuck himself back onto Steve’s cock, but Steve held his hips steady. “No, Buck. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Don’t care,” Bucky gasped. “Want you fucking me now, please!”

Steve shook his head, and continued to slowly push inside until his hips were pressed against Bucky’s ass. The friction on his cock, even with Bucky’s come slicking the way, was so intense that he shivered.

“Please fuck me, Steve,” Bucky sobbed, and Steve nodded, beginning to thrust. 

He lost count of how many times Bucky came as he fucked him, Bucky shuddering through orgasm after orgasm until he was coming dry. 

Finally, Steve could feel his own orgasm building, and moaned. “Fuck, Bucky, I’m gonna come.”

“Please, Steve! Want you to come in me, need your come inside me, please!”

His hips sped up as he raced towards his orgasm, then toppled over the edge with a cry. As he knelt there, panting, trying to get his breath back, Bucky’s cock began to soften in his hand.

“Are you okay, Buck?” Steve asked quietly.

“So good, Steve. God, that was so good,” Bucky replied with a groan. “I think I need to sleep now, though.”

Steve pulled out carefully, frowning at the sight of Bucky’s slightly swollen hole. “Yeah, okay. Get dressed and then you can take a nap.”

Bucky pulled up his underwear and pants, and Steve did the same. They sat on the floor together, backs against the wall, and Bucky fell asleep on Steve’s shoulder as the sound of something cutting through metal came from outside the door.

***

Bucky was out for the count the whole way back to the compound. Tony explained on the way that they’d been held up by several Hydra operatives who had almost got the drop on the team when they made a move to rescue Steve and Bucky. When they arrived back at the compound, Steve carried his still-sleeping boyfriend to the med bay so that he could be checked over. Tony took some blood, and frowned as the results came up. 

“Looks like it was a compound that was tailored to the serum he received. You know that despite their best efforts, the serum that Hydra used was slightly different in composition to the one you were given, right, Cap?”

Steve nodded. “I figured.”

“Which is why whatever that was didn’t affect you the way it affected him. How… how did it affect him?” 

Steve shrugged. “Not my place to say.”

“Suit yourself. Anyway, it looks like it’ll clear naturally from his system in a couple of hours, so basically he just has to sleep it off and he’ll be fine. You can take him back to your room now.”

“Okay.” Steve picked up his boyfriend and carried him through the compound to their room, lying him on the bed and sitting next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

***

“Steve?”

Steve looked at his watch. Twelve hours had passed since they’d been rescued. Figured.

“Hey, Buck. I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to…”

Bucky leaned in and kissed him. “Shut up, punk. You did what I needed you to do. I don’t know what they made that for, but you did exactly what I needed. Thank you.”

Steve smiled and kissed him again. “Anytime, Buck. Anytime.”


End file.
